


有凤栖梧【第四章车】

by pipicat



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 旭润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipicat/pseuds/pipicat





	有凤栖梧【第四章车】

二人昨夜在流梓池畔胡闹到东方泛白的时候才回到房中，润玉到底还是没有将君王不早朝的戏言兑现。天界百废待兴，虽然他登基后素来勤勉，但荼姚太微留下的积弊甚多，许多事只能徐徐图之。何况他还有重要的事要去办....

 

润玉起身收拾妥当，心情颇好的将耍赖不让走的凤凰埋进被子里，顺手掐了掐自家弟弟气鼓鼓的包子脸，朱色双唇挽起一个淡淡笑花，眉眼弯弯，恰似春风过处十里桃花，软声顺毛道

“你再睡会儿，等我回来陪你用膳”

“哼，兄长说的君王不早朝原来都是哄我的”旭凤坐起来继续不依不饶，搂住润玉的腰拖回床边，一口咬在脖子上低声道

“玉儿每次用完就走，我好难过。”润玉看着他跟条大型犬一样赖在自己身上，嘴里还胡说八道，哭笑不得，但心中还是软成一片，捏住他的下巴晃了晃，

“战神殿下如今倒是越发无赖了“

“我既要了这个天界，便要对他负责，不可带头懈怠”

旭凤知道他的性子，也明白身为帝王有许多不得已，狠狠的按住他啄了两口，在后颈处霸道的种下一朵梅花才帮他拢了拢衣领放人，若有所指的道。

 

“兄长想做的只管放手去做“

“何意？”

 

“呐，兄长快去上朝吧，时辰快到啦。”凤凰一脸乖巧的岔开话题，被他这样子萌到的天帝陛下果然没有深究，轻笑的刮了刮他鼻子，转身走出殿内。

 

润玉走后，旭凤便沉下了脸色。兄长虽说勤勉，可这几段时日并未像前些时候一样留在栖梧宫批改奏章，邝露每次过来都是匆匆附耳说些什么，眼神还时不时的看向自己，但又故意避开自己....他就大致猜到一些，他自少年时便驻守忘川，领五方天兵，魔界每每滋事寻衅都被他镇压，天界因此太平了几千年，如今听说他“昏迷”怕是想一举强攻天界。

他现下没有双翼，灵力被封，自家霸道的兄长肯定不会让自己参与此事，他突然想见燎原君一面。


End file.
